


Carrying a stone in each eye

by lotesse



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer, Double Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder sits in his kitchen late at night, holding hands with his whispering ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrying a stone in each eye

“My partner has cancer,” Mulder tells Lucy Householder. She's sitting next to him at his kitchen table, pale yellow soup in a white china bowl. She doesn't have a spoon. “Yeah?” she says, flat and brittle. “Sucks to be her.”

He puts his head down on the hard scarred surface, so damn tired he could weep, looks up and sideways at her. “I don't know what to do,” he says. The words drop out of him one by one, and he thinks of Scully's blood on typed-up paperwork. What's black and white and red all over, Scully?

Lucy looks at him with dark eyes. “Don't be a dick. She's the one with cancer.”

He sits up, spreads his hands in stupid helplessness. “So I'm just supposed to fucking watch?”

“Witness,” Lucy says, curling her fingers around his, folding his hands back into acquiescence with her own. Her dirty blonde hair falls over her eyes, but she doesn't let go to brush it back. The bitter twist to her mouth changes a little, turns into something like a smile, and Mulder sits in his kitchen late at night, holding hands with his whispering ghosts and trying to believe that it's enough.


End file.
